Friendship Is For Ever
by hot-gurl-jessy
Summary: Lizzie , Miranda and Gordo get invited to a party will they have fun keep on reading to find out.i suck at summerys, Make sure to review.Just to let you no only the seccond half of chapter two is up so keep updated to see when i finishe writting it....
1. Lizzie

Disclaim : None of these caracters belong to me!  
  
A/N : Please take it easy on me this is my first attempt at writting a Lizzie McGuire Story . Well any way i hope you like iy }{Make sure to review!  
  
"Hey Lizzie" Greeted Miranda as she sat down beside Lizzie in on Lizzies back step.  
"Oh hey Miranda . Ooooo nice nails , i love the color!."replied Lizzie.  
"Thanks i just bought it isnt it great, hahahaha"Said Miranda as she laughed.  
"Ooo hey Gordo , you look like you havent slept in days!"questioned Miranda.  
"maybe thats because i havnt splet in days. How could i sleep when Mr.Diggs just threw this english report on our lap."stressed Grodo.  
"Gordo i think you need to calm down and take a break.You might hurt your slef."Said Lizzie as she laughed.  
"Ya Gordo why are you taking this project so seriously anayways?"Asked Miranda.  
"Maybe im tkaing it so seriously because it is worth 65% of our grade and it is due in 2 days, and i onyl ahve written 12 pages."yelled Gordo.  
"Its worth 65%. Well some one should of told me that.And we need 12 pages oh my god!"Freaked Lizzie.  
"No you only need 4 pages but i have to make sure to get everything in , i never newRomeo and Juliette had so much in it!"Replied Gordo.  
Miranda Says" Romeo and juliette? I thought we were suposed to read a book of our choice?""i gotaa go get started by!"Said Miranda.  
"Ya diddo"Said lizzie.  
"See you tomorrow"Shouted Gordo to them as they left.  
"ya you to. You better get some sleep by"said miranda and Lizzie in unicion.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring Lizzie picked up her phone,"Hello"  
'Hey Lizzie"Answered miranda.  
"Ohh hey its you , i was just about to call you beacuase i totally dont get any of the Romeo and Juliette stuff, Do you?"  
"No not at all thats why i called you."said miranda as she worried about her homework.  
"Im never going to get this done, ohhh hold on i got some one on the other line"Said Lizzie as she switched lines."Hello"Said lizzie.  
"Hey lizzzieeee"Said Ethan Craft.  
"Ohh Ethan Hi"Said Lizzie shyley"Can you hold on for a minute"  
"No problemo"Replied Ethan.  
Lizzie switched lines"ohh my god its Ethan Craft what do i say what if i mess up and he thinks im totally stupid ohh my god ohh my god."Said Lizzie very fast.  
'Slow down "Siad mirranda,"Just ask him why he called!"  
"ok brb"Said lizzie"Hi Ethan so whats up?"  
"Nuthing just chillin wit some bro's, i was wondering if you wanted yto come to my like party "Said Ethan dumbly.  
'Yess i would love to can i bring some friends?"  
"uhh i guess its a party right "Said Ethan Stuipidly.  
"ok by"  
Lizzie switched lines.  
'Ohh my god Ethan Craft just invited me you and Gordo to his party"Screamed Lizzie in excitment.  
"ohh my god im going to need a new out fit i have to go pick one out by"Siad Miranda.  
"Diddo"Said Lizzie.  
  
A/N : keep on cheking in to find out what happens at the party with Lizzie and kate!!!!!  
  
make sur eot review! 


	2. The Party

A/N :None of the characters belong to me.Just to let you no this is only half of this chapter im still writting i was just anxiuos to get the first halfe up!  
  
Please review.  
  
Ring ringLizzie picked up the phone."hello"  
"Hey Lizzie"Murmmereed Gordo.  
"Oh hey Gordo, i got some good news!"REplied Lizzie excitedly.  
"Really?is it that you finished your english report?"Asked Gordo sientificly.  
"NO,are you kidding me!It is way better than thta not that that is good at all"Said Lizzie confused,"Me.you and Mirranda got invited to Ethan Crafts party on saturday!!!!"  
"Well im not really the partying type"Said gordo while he was trying to figure out his arrubics cube.  
Lizzie whined,"Please Gordo,I promis that you will have loads of fun,Pleaseeeeeeeee."  
"Ok,just as long as you and mirranda promis not to get all like, ohh my god i have to find a out....."Answered gordo as Lizzie interupted him,"Oh my god i have to find something to wear!Oh my god i dont have much time at all.I gotta go buh bye see you at school"Blurted Lizzie.  
"Here we go, By"said gordo regretfuly.  
  
Lizzie threw clothes out of her closet "Na to pink,Na to not pink, Na, wayyyyy to punk for this occasion, hmmmmmm......"And she went on and on and on untill the phone rang it was Ethan.  
"Hey lizzie"Said Ethen very hottly.  
"Ohh Ethan hi Umm Excited Im i mean im excited about your party so is mirrand and gordo."Stutterd and mixed lizzie.  
"Uhhh ya about the party i cna only have one person so uhh mirranda and like gordon cant come,by catcha ya later."Said Ethen stupidly.  
Lizzie hung up the phone as she thought What am i suposed to do, do i go to the party and ditch my friends.Or ditch the hottest guy in school. 


End file.
